


The Taste of Betrayal Is On the Tip of Our Daggers

by TheNumberOnePun



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adoption, Awesome dragons, Del' and OC are best buds, Don't worry Imma' cry too, F/F, F/M, Gen, I love dragons, I'll add characters as I go I guess, M/M, Oh yes, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power, YES MORE KIDS SHOULD BE ADOPTED, also elves, and death, awesome theivery, lots of elves, there's that two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNumberOnePun/pseuds/TheNumberOnePun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered what would happen if one small thing changed in your appearance? What would your friends say?<br/>Well, for Merlinthel that 'One small thing' was actually a huge thing. And it turns out, she doesn't have as many friends as she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Betrayal Is On the Tip of Our Daggers

                In a violent burst of frustration Merlinthel rushed into Kodlak’s room and flung herself at his feet. “What is it my child? What has ailed you to act in this manner?” Her short breaths puffed against his chest plate, then, swinging her arm back, used a bit of magic to shut the doors to his room. “Father,” Her voice sounded rasped, “I am too weak to carry this burden alone.. My stone walls I keep around me crumble with this knowledge.” Kodlak took his bleary eyed child’s face in his callused hands. “What is this burden you speak of?” Standing to sit in the chair across from her father she spoke slowly. “I was on a- _Quest-_ with a few of my brethren,” she paused, “Alduin was waiting for us in the cavern. We fought, it was a glorious battle, some of the mercenary’s lost their lives, and may their soul’s rest Sovngarde. However, killing was not Alduin’s intention. Before he fled, like the coward he is, he spat a venom upon me.” Kodlak’s face turned grave. “Dear child, what has been done?” Merlinthel looked away from her father. “A curse, a curse has been set upon me by that wicked being. A curse that cannot be undone. Alduin has cursed me to be one of his kind for all of eternity..” Merlinthel turned her face back to her father, her green eyes gone crystal blue, her pupil’s dark black slits, faint trails of scales on her neck and arms until they disappear under her armor, and dark blue horns protruding from her head and curling back like a rams.

                Kodlak embraced his daughter, smiling at how strong she is, and how far she has come from when she was a blubbering orphan on the streets of Windhelm, her elven parents having died from assassination. “Merlinthel, my dear, all is well. Do not fret, child.” He pulled away from their embrace and her appearance had turned back to normal. “We have triumphed in greater challenges than this. You are a beautiful and talented young elf, my dear, and with practice you can harness these powers of yours and put them to good use. You can be a kind Dragon.” Merlinthel shook her head. “Father, after he cursed me and told me what I was going to be forever, I tried to strike him dead, but I couldn’t. I could not rise a blade to him..” Merlinthel wept in the comfort of her father’s presence, taking this chance to let her emotions leak out from deep within, whereas normally a small smile would not even grace her features in the presence of the best jester. 


End file.
